1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer server systems, and particularly to a computer server retaining apparatus and a server cabinet using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer system can employ a plurality of servers to enhance data processing capability. For example, a common four-in-one server computer system includes four servers. All of the servers can be received in one server cabinet and share one hard disk backboard that is electrically connected to a plurality of hard disk drives.
A server cabinet may include a plurality of erect holding poles. A plurality of servers can be mounted on the holding poles and positioned at different heights. For easy attachment and detachment of servers from the server cabinet, each server mounted on the holding poles is held vertically (i.e., is prevented from moving upward and downward), but may be not be held stably horizontally (i.e., is not prevented from moving horizontally). When such a server cabinet is transported, the server(s) in the server cabinet may slide horizontally (e.g., due to impacts or inertia) and fall from the server cabinet.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.